


A Chat Pet

by Khorevis



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But it's funny, Chat turns into a cat for 24 hours, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, It's something pretty stupid, Just to laugh, Of course Marinette has to keep him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khorevis/pseuds/Khorevis
Summary: After the Akuma with the stupidest name ever, Marinette finds herself in an embarrassing situation. Chat is now a cat, and he will remain so for 24 hours.And he isn't changed at all.





	A Chat Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lonely Little Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584621) by [idareu2bme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idareu2bme/pseuds/idareu2bme). 



> This is just an idea I got yesterday and so I wrote it for fun. Just endless idiocy and irony and things like that.  
> WARNING: some things does not make sense. Adrien's absence at school isn't treated thoroughly, for example.

She hated Wednesdays.

It wasn't a burning hatred, or a dark one, it wasn't even like her dislike for Chloe.

It was a subtle, cold, ever-present loath for those days. Because Wednesdays were the middle days of the scholastic weeks. They were the days farthest from rest. On Mondays and Tuesdays, she still had the energy from the Saturdays and Sundays. On Thursdays and Fridays, she crawled on daydreaming about the weekends. Luckily, it wasn't a Wednesday.

It was a Sunday evening.

But now she knew that she hated Sunday evenings with Akuma attacks too.

  


The current Akuma was a really strange one. From what she had understood by his speeches and actions, he seemed to be a painter who, for choice or for habit, used to paint mixes of things. Like, taking a bottle and a chair and trying to paint a mixture of their physical features in one single object.

Needless to say, Hawk Moth had given him the power to melt together two people, animals or things, fusing their appearances into one. Ridiculous as it could seem, it was terrorizing the whole neighbourhood. She didn't quite catch the reason for his akumatization, but she supposed it was something like not being appreciated. Many victims had been akumatized for similar reasons. Lack of attention. Surely it was a real problem in a city where you could be turned into a villain for nothing.

She really just wanted to be at home, doing her damn maths homework and finishing it before it was too late -it was for the following day, after all-, and then going to bed. Stop. Her Sunday could have ended in a good way, or a way as good as it can be when knowing that "tomorrow is Monday, oh my _God_ ", hadn't Hawk Moth decided to make it more interesting.

She didn't appreciate the gesture. Really.

As she swung her yo-yo at a lamppost, hurling herself in the air before swinging again, she caught sight of a certain black cat jumping from rooftop to rooftop in her direction. Well, at least she wouldn't have had to fight alone for ten minutes before he arrived. She was already snappy as it was, she truly didn't need a late partner to add to the list of the things to fix. Also, he wouldn't like her way to fix  _a cat_ .

Behind her, the Akuma was vainly try to take hold of two teenagers. Vainly because even with the powers of Hawk Moth, he was still a fat old man with as physical fitness as a rat, while both girls were, if not fast, surely faster  _than him_ .  And if they were, surely the two superheroes were too.

Chat landed at her side just as she made it on a rooftop. It was extremely strange of Hawk Moth to send an Akuma who wasn't actually capable of threatening them, but it seemed he had to choose the first unhappy soul he found. It wasn't like all people were sad on a Sunday evening.

«Lovely evening, My Lady», Chat greeted her. «But you are lovelier yet».

«I think the Akuma is in his paintbrush», she said, professional as always. Well, not always. Well, not even often. Okay, she wasn't professional at all, also because she then added: «His mood is a bit low now. Do you want to cheer him up with a few acrobatics?».

«Of course, My Lady! Lets make this a bit more  _coloured!_ », he smirked, catapulting himself in the air and landing a dozen meters away from the Akuma. « _Hue_ , you!  You're really seeing  _red_ , aren't you? ».

She groaned at his triple pun, but did not pass a comment. Without a hint of hesitation, she slid down from the roof and landed at his side, trying not to think at the massive amount of maths that was waiting for her in her room. Oh God. Her room. She really wanted to be there. She was tired and miffed by Hawk Moth's umpteenth  successful attempt to ruin her day.

« Mmh »,  hummed Chat, doubtlessly trying to come up with another pun.  « I see you are  _ saturated _ with ang _ red _ , man. You know, the world isn't so  _ grey _ ».

« Chat, please »,  she deadpanned.  « No. Just, no ».

« What? It was a perfectly built pun! »,  protested the boy, crossing his arms and pouting.  « If you are in a  _ dark _ mood, it's not my fault! ».

« Chat! ».

« Fine, fine »,  he surrendered.  « No colour-themed puns. Is that okay with you? ».

« I fear what you could come up with if I deny you your puns ».

Her fears were promptly confirmed when he vaulted himself in the sky and landed a solid blow on the Akuma, who sadly didn't lose his grip on the paintbrush, all at the yell of : « I am Chat  _ Noir _ . I will erase the colours from existence until there will be only black and blue! ».

S he rolled her eyes.  « Why blue too? ».

« My Lady! »,  he exclaimed, as if deeply offended.  « I would  _ never _ renounce seeing the colour of your wonderful eyes! ».

She rolled her eyes again, careful not to think too much about his compliments. Luckily he dropped them as soon as the Akuma's paintbrush passed four inches from his head, forcing him to duck and roll away.  « Ugh! Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have revealed my  _ dark _ plan to an artist, now should I have? ».

« I don't care about colours! »,  yelled the Akuma, swinging the five-feet long paintbrush like a sword.  « I am Sing ular Duality! I will find the perfect hybrid for my masterpiece! ».

Both heroes  _ had _ to pause for a second.  « Singular... Duality? ».

« Yes! I will fuse beauty and ugliness, light and shadow... ».

« With all the respect, what the heck!? »,  said Chat, a very puzzled grimace on his face.  « Singular Duality? Are you serious? ».

« That's what I told him! »,  shrieked the Akuma, gesturing wildly.  « I told him it was a stupid name for the most important artist of all times, but he insisted! He said I don't get to decide my art name! But it's not important! Art is my life, and how I will be remember is just secondary!».

«As much as I admire your passion for art, don't you think you'd be better remembered if you stopped making people piss in their pants?».

«He made people piss in their pants?», incredulously asked Chat, staring at her in bewilderment.

«Well...». She shrugged.  « A couple ».

The black superhero burst into laughters, and even Singular Duality looked around proudly.

« Let's wrap this up, Chat »,  she said, trying to make him sober up.  « I'm tired and I want to go to sleep ».

« As you wish, My Lady »,  he chuckled, and launched himself at the Akuma, deflecting several blows with his staff.

Meanwhile, she  ran on the Akuma's other side, ready to snatch the paintbrush from his hands at the first occasion. She also helped Chat with several well-aimed yo-yo hits, but her main job now was to wait for her target to be within her reach. Chat was doing a great job pushing the Akuma toward her, but she was  _ so _ tired, and her eyes slowly began to close...

«My Lady!».

Chat's voice roused her from her trance just in time to see the Akuma retreat past her under the unfaltering assault of the feline superhero. Damn it. She lost her chance, thanks to her tiredness. She began to run again, trying to circle the Akuma again, but her legs were  _ so _ slow...

« My Lady? Are you okay? ».

« Yes, just continue, I'm coming ».

She shook her head to clear it from thoughts of her room, her bed, her blankets, her pillow...

She mentally kicked herself as she ran in position again. Slowly, Chat was pushing the Akuma toward her again. His movements too seemed sluggish and heavy, but the Akuma was still outmatched and he finally hit him square in the chest, sending him stumbling toward Ladybug.

She didn't waste a second and darted forwards, trying to snatch the paintbrush, but even if he was old, he was still an artist and an artist doesn't relinquish his tool so easily. He managed to stall her for a second, just the time for Chat to arrive and engage him again. Now it was just a matter of time before  she could grab...

It was a small mistake. Chat's staff came a fraction of second too late, and the paintbrush barely  _ grazed _ the side of his head, but it was enough. For a moment, Chat's figure was blurred, and the moment after a small and undoubtedly young cat was sitting on his hind legs, his face  _ extremely _ displeased and pouting.

Maybe she needed another plan. It turned out she was wrong.

The Akuma didn't turn to face her. He just glared at the kitten, as if it was a large stain on his artwork.  « What went wrong? »,  he muttered ruefully.  « I was supposed to touch someone else before he could disappear! How can I mix one person with  _ himself? _ It's not even a mix! ».

H e was so lost in his inner turmoil that he barely felt a tap on his shoulder. And since he had always been a polite gentleman, he turned to see who was requesting his attention.

It turned out it was a punch.

Ladybug took hold of the paintbrush easily,  swiftly breaking it with her knee, and immediately caught the Akuma in it. Without even her usual "Bye-bye, little butterfly", she released it and activated the healing magic. With a yawn, she then turned to go home.

A mewl made her turn.

Chat was still sitting on his hind legs. And he was definitely still a cat. His Miraculous seemed to have turned into a black collar with his green paw symbol on the back of his neck. The strangest thing was that he had the same eyes as cat as he had when he was human.

The strangest, after the fact he was still a cat, of course.

« Chat? ».

Another mewl.

« What happened? ».

The kitten, God help her,  _ scowled _ . She burst into laughters. She could already imagine him meeting another cat... it would  _ surely _ end in a cat fight.

« I mean »,  she tried to amend between laughters.  « Why are you still a cat? And why are you a cat in the first place? ».

She sobered up. It wasn't exactly the time for hilarity. Picking up the kitty, who mewled in surprise and outrage at being  _ brought along like a normal cat _ , she anchored her yo-yo to a lamppost and swung on a roof. She ran for several minutes before realizing she couldn't just go home.

She stopped and put Chat down.

« Can you still understand me? ».

A mewl and a nod.

« Do you know why are you still a cat? ».

He shook his head.

« Okay, okay »,  she said, trying to ignore her imminent headache.  « I'm gonna ask my Kwami. Can you please... turn and not look? ».

He nodded and turned, sitting on his hind legs and staring straight ahead.

« Good kitty »,  she praised him.  « And now... Tikki, Spots Off » .

An unusually energic red Kwami shot out of her earrings and landed on her waiting hands.

« M- ».

« Tikki, it's a mess, Chat has been turned into a cat and Miraculous Ladybug didn't work » , she hurried to say, covering her name, turning the Kwami so to make her face the still turned kitten.  « What happened? ».

Tikki looked pensive for a second.  « Well, it seems he has been mixed with Plagg »,  she said finally.  « But... okay, it's just a guess. I think that, since you didn't use Lucky Charm, the Miraculous assumed the situation wasn't at risk and didn't use  its full power ».

« What? ».

« The Miraculous is intelligent, M... My Chosen »,  she hastily corrected herself.  « It doesn't waste power if it's not needed. And it assumed it wasn't needed ».

« Okay but... why is he a cat? ».

« It seems he melted with Plagg... his Kwami »,  she explained patiently.  « This happened before, in a similar fight. Not with an artist, though... »,  she shivered at the memory.

«Anyway! Since he's not grumbling and whining and wailing, I guess the Miraculous light has at least parted them again. Just... leaving Chat in a kitten's body. We should wait for his Miraculous to discharge and then speak with Plagg about...».

Chat mewled again. With a flash of green light, a black cat Kwami was standing right beside him. He himself, though, didn't change a bit.

«... this »,  finished Tikki, expecting a long whine from Plagg.

«What the heck!? Never ever ever ever ever ever again!», yelled the Kwami at his Chosen, who just mewled miserably.  « No, apologies not accepted! Do you think I like thinking like a human!? ».

« Hey Plagg »,  said the pink Kwami, waving at him.

«Ah. Tikki», he grumbled, turning to look at her. He also got a good look at Marinette, too, and smirked.  « So this is your chosen? Don't worry, I've got more important things to do than betraying your secret, girl ».

Chat let out a meow.

« Yeah, yeah, yeah »,  nodded Plagg.  « So. You want to know how to get him out of this? It's obvious. You have to call a Lucky Charm and the use the healing light. It will fix any Akuma damage. Even  _ past _ Akuma damages will be affected. He will be a human again and this idiocy will end ».

« Plagg! Be nice! ».

« I'm not getting any Camembert ».

« Camembert? »,  asked Marinette, puzzled.

«It's what recharges his energies», said Tikki with a sigh.  « But any cheese will do ».

« Pfft » , he scoffed.  « Not even Camembert. Great ».

« Okay, so now I transform and everything will be fine in ten minutes? ».

« Not exactly, Blue Hair »,  snorted Plagg.  « His mind is now trying to adapt to the new body. Although it's doing a good job, it will still take a day before he will be fine with being a cat. If you halt the mental process by turning him back into a human, you will probably damage his mental health permanently. Already it's not great, I'd like not to get  it  worse ».

Chat mewled outraged.

« Oh, and he can hear and understand whatever you say. It's just that his vocal chords aren't fit for human words any more »,  Plagg said.  « And don't expect me to translate what he says for you ».

« A day? »,  asked Marinette.  « And where should he go meanwhile? ».

Both Kwami looked at her.

« At my place? »,  she asked, bewildered. A nod.  « But... and my secret identity? ».

« Girl, you were the one to actually come up with the "secret identit ies remains secret" thing. You know, if Hawk Moth gets one of you to speak, he will also get his Miraculous, and if he does, the other is  _ gone _ »,  snorted Plagg.  « It was one of the few things in which I agreed with him ».

« But... ».

« Listen, girl »,  snapped the black Kwami.  « I know for sure that my chosen is not having fun being imprisoned in the body of a cat... ».  Actually not true.  «...  and I don't care about your self-esteem. Many Ladybugs and Chat Noirs revealed their identities to each other. No. Big. Deal. It was a big deal revealing themselves to  _ others _ . Now I want Camembert, because I'm damn tired of this! ».

Chat growled, scolding the Kwami. Yet, he didn't turn.

« But... but... but... ».  She tried to come up with a reply, but her reasons all came down to her. Would Chat be disappointed by her?

Plagg looked at her and sighed. Then, as if he was making a huge effort, he added:  « He won't be disappointed. He already knows you and thinks you're amazing. Both sides of you ».

C hat's ears perked up in interest, but he didn't turn.

Marinette thought about it a bit more, but she had no real reason to say no. With a trembling sigh, she finally nodded.  « Chat... you can turn ».

H e took his time. He first stood on four paws and stretched, and Marinette giggled at just how cute he was. Then, with a royalty only a cat could have, he slowly turned to face her. His eyes went wide as he took her in.

For a long second,  he didn't say anything.

Then, he tilted his head on a side and let out an adorable mewl.

« He says "Hi" »,  translated Plagg.

Marinette knelt in front of him.  « Are you... okay with this? With.. with who I am? ».

H e nodded once, then again to emphasis his answer.

She smiled, and she felt tears reach her eyes. He looked at her, alarmed, but then she came down on him and hugged him tightly. He froze at the contact, but then relaxed, accepting the embrace, enjoying it. Actually, enjoying it so much that...

She burst into laughters at his  _ very _ loud purring, that quickly turned into a pout and  _ oh God he pouted! _

It took her five full minutes before being able to call on the transformation again and head home.

She was happy. Her amazing, brave, selfless, smart, gorgeous partner had seen Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug and hadn't been disappointed. If he wasn't, then maybe she wasn't that bad at being a superhero.

In her arms, the kitten continued to purr.

  


« A cat? »,  asked her parents at the same time.

«Uhm...». She shrank under their gazes.  «... yes? ».

« Marinette, do you know how much of a fuss can a cat cause? ».

« But Mama, this cat is... he won't do any damage »,  begged Marinette, fervently hoping Chat would have the good sense of avoid trouble.  « I think he got lost... just one day? Please? Then, if he wants, he can go, but please one day can I keep him? ».

« Marinette... ».

« Please, Papa, I've always wanted a pet ».

The two adults sighed  in unison. They both looked at the cat, who was sitting on his hind legs and regarding them with regal austerity. He looked pretty much a normal cat, and they trusted Marinette to be able to take care of a pet.

«Fine. But _you_ will have to take care of him thorough his permanence here. Okay?».

« Thanks Papa! Thanks Mama! »,  she exclaimed, hugging them both before heading to the stairs.  « Come, Chat! ».

« Chat? ».  She froze.  « Like "Chat Noir"? ».

« I... ».

«Oh God, don't tell him you named a real _cat_ after him!», her father burst into laughters.

«I... won't», she nodded, and then disappeared upstairs while the kitten followed her briskly.

She waited for a minute in her room before slumping into her chair, tired to death. It was _so_ late and she still hadn't done her homework. With a heavy sigh, she opened her book and began reading, trying to remember at least half of what she had to remember. Chat climbed on her desk and looked at her, interested, while she went through her reading. Then she picked up her textbook and looked at the first, awful exercise.

_"Which is the general rule for mathematical representation for the particular case of conic section called hyperbole?_

_1\. y = mx 2_

_2\. y = m * x/2_

_3\. y = m / x_

_4\. y = x / m_

_5\. y = m * x"_

Miserably, she rubbed her tired eyes and tried to remember the right formula, even arriving to look at Chat for help. He just stared back, and then leapt from the desk onto her lap, nesting there and beginning to purr. She first blushed, embarrassed, and then frowned, irritated. Why couldn't the damn stray help her?

He noticed her hard stare and mewled several times.

«He said that if he tells you you won't learn anything», translated Tikki from over her shoulder. Since she was a magical Kwami, she knew all languages, even the French Cattish. «But he also says to remember the curvature of the hyperbole».

«What's that supposed to mean?», asked Marinette, exasperated by both the cat and the Kwami.

After Chat finished another series of mewls, Tikki spoke again. «He says to open the book and, _without looking at the rule_ , show him a graphic».

Snorting, she obliged. When she reached the desired page, she left it open on her desk, waiting for him to explain. He jumped on the table with his usual feline grace and sit on the page with the rul, effectively covering it, before reaching out with a paw and indicating a point on the y-axis, mewling.

«He asks you to read the point's coordinates aloud», translated Tikki.

She bent over and looked at the incriminated point. «One, twenty-four».

The paw moved down the graphic. Mewl. «This one».

«Two, twelve».

Move, mewl, demand. «Three, eight».

«Four, six».

«Six, four».

«Eight, three».

«Twelve, two».

«Twenty-four, one».

Chat looked at her, expectantly. «What!?», she snapped.

He sighed. _He sighed! And he was a cat!_

With another series of mewl, he tried to explain himself via Tikki. «Which is the link between all those values?».

«I don't know!».

«Write them down».

Angry, she obliged, writing them one under the other. Then glared at the numbers until...

«Of course! Multiplying one with the other, I always get twenty-four!».

After a few mental calculations, she returned to the textbook question and decidedly signed the _"3. y= m / x"_ answer. She had done it without looking at the rule!

Then her gaze fell on the tonnes of other questions and problems and she groaned.

Understanding, Chat nuzzled his tiny head in her hair, mewling encouragingly. She just giggled and picked him up, completely abandoning the homework. «I can do that tomorrow», she grinned, laughing openly at the cat's scolding face. «Besides, Maths isn't my best subject».

He mewled, with Tikki traducing it as a shrug. «Do as you wish».

«I will, _Chaton_ », she nodded, putting him down. «And now I want to sleep».

He nodded once, then lazily walked up to a corner and balled up, resting his head upside-down, in a way that was simply too alluring not to...

His eyes shot open as she began to gently scratch under his fluffy chin, but any protest was lost in a loud purr, and he closed his eyes again to fully enjoy the treatment. She asked herself how much of a cat Chat already was, and how much had changed with the incident. In his demeanour, probably not much.

She absent-mindedly petted him for a few minutes before going to bed.

  


She woke up early the following morning, especially because a certain cat was making himself known by licking her face with his tongue.

Her eyes shot open, and she bolted upright, sending the poor kitten flying across the room with an outraged "meow!".

«Chat!», she yelled, furious, before noticing both her parents, standing beside her bed, with identical smirks on their faces.

«Good morning, sweetie», said Sabine, her smirk widening. «How it is to have a cat waking you up?».

«I... you... him... what...?».

«Nothing, dear», chuckled Tom. «But this is what domestic cats do in the morning. Yours is a bit lazy, so we woke him up to see if he's really a lost cat or if he's a stray».

«What matters?», she asked, wiping her face clean and glaring daggers at the kitty, who flattened his ears against his head and retreated in a corner, miserably mewling in apology. The sight was so adorable -he made _puppy eyes!_ \- that she couldn't stay mad at him. She would be mad at human Chat, not at feline Chat.

«If he is a domestic cat, then he's already fine», replied her father. «But if he's a stray and you want to keep him, then we would have brought him to the vet to have him fixed».

And suddenly, Marinette understood Chat's reasons completely. This didn't restrain the full-lungs laughters that exploded from the girl, taking her parents aback. She doubled over in laughters, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes but failing miserably.

«Come on, Marinette, you have school today», her mother reminded her, instantly killing her good mood. Then she and her father left her in her room.

Chat remained in his corner, slumped guiltily. She stared at him for a few seconds before breaking into an honest laughter. «Come on, kitty, I'm not mad at you. I bet being fixed isn't a lot of fun», she smiled, lovingly stroking his furry head. His ears perked up and he looked at her questioningly.

«Really, it's fine», she nodded, leaning in to nuzzle her nose in his fur. He mewled in shock and she remembered that he was _Chat_. Bolting upright, she hurried to stammer an apology and then hastily stood to gather her stuff for school.

Twenty minutes later, she was at school.

  


The problem was that Chat was at school too. Their Kwamis had insisted she wouldn't leave him home and she hadn't, but sitting at her usual place with _Chat_ cradled in her arms was new, strange and, frankly, supremely embarrassing.

«You've got a cat?», asked Alya at once, bewildered. «How is it that you never told me?».

«I found him yesterday», explained Marinette, setting him down on her desk and sitting. «He seems to be a domestic cat, so we keep him for one day and then we let him return home».

«You could keep him forever!», proposed Alya, grinning. «You always said you wanted a pet! I bet nobody is looking... _is that silver?_ », she finished, pointing to Chat's collar, his Miraculous, that was indeed silver.

«Mmh... yes?».

«Okay, maybe you can't keep him», weakly said Alya, reaching out to scratch Chat's ears. He seemed to appreciate the gesture, but didn't start to purr.

«Ma-ri-nette Du-pain-Cheng», enunciated Chloe about three seconds after she entered the classroom, and so about thirteen seconds after Alya stopped petting the kitten. «What have you got here? Is this black mass your latest design? Really, you've improved», she mocked her.

The blonde imperiously walked up to her desk and looked at the kitty. «Ohh, but it's not yours! You would _never_ be able to afford such a collar». Marinette glared at her. «He's _so_ cute! Where did you steal him?».

Chat raised his head to look at the newcomer, and then, very slowly, cocked an eyebrow.

The whole class burst into laughters at seeing a cat _arching an eyebrow_ and looking that way to Chloe. The blonde was the only one who didn't appreciate the comicality of his expression.

«Fine», she scoffed. «Have it your way. This cat is as stupid as its owner».

Chat's fur went up as he hissed, immediately angry, his tail swinging dangerously behind him.

«Did you find it in a trash bin?», Chloe asked mockingly. «Oh, wait. This means you found it in your house!».

What was _supposed_ to be a mockery turned out to be a bad idea as Chat's tail halted. The next second, he pounced at Chloe with a ferocious hiss. It was clear who would win. The blonde was bigger, being at least ten times him. She was heavier, even more than ten times his weight, since he now weighed just like a kitten. She was stronger, since he hadn't retained his strength. She could have slapped him aside, or just let herself fall and crush him underneath.

She never stood a chance.

After twenty seconds of furious fight, in which Chloe demonstrated her complete lack of the faintest hint of the weakest spark of combat reflexes and Chat showed off like only a cat could, he left her alone, jumping back on Marinette's desk.

In his mouth he was still holding a lock of blonde hair.

As Chloe shrieked and screeched against him, he proudly offered the trophy to Marinette, who refused with a reproachful look on her face. So, he offered it to Alya, who gladly took him and stored it in her bag, a _very_ large smile on her face.

«Oh, you're _so_ brave!», she praised him. He meowed happily, and then settled on Marinette's lap, pointedly avoiding her frown.

Sighing, she just decided to let him have it and began to stroke his fur, that quickly resulted in him falling asleep in her lap and purring like there was no tomorrow. Madame Mendeleiv wasn't happy, nor she was happy she hadn't done her homework, but did not pass comments.

She did pass a comment, however, on Adrien's absence.

She asked Nino if he knew something, but he just shrugged. «Maybe he's sick. It would be over time for him to _finally_ skip a day of school».

«Mr Lahiffe, please, be serious», she scolded him before turning to the rest of the class. «Someone knows something about it?».

Everyone shook their head.

«Well, I guess he's sick then», Mendeleiv finally sighed, beginning the lesson.

Marinette couldn't pay attention. It had just occurred that she had never seen Adrien and Chat at the same time. And that they were both tall, blonde. And both had green eyes. And had the same voice. And were kind (yes, she had to admit that even if Chat was often cheeky and cheesy, he _was_ kind). And were probably the same boy.

Also, both knew Maths.

(that wasn't so uncommon)

The rest of the school passed in a flash. Chat only woke at the final bell.

Looking at her, he tilted his head sideways and waited for her to stand up. She bolted out of her stillness and began packing her things.

Meanwhile, another thought occurred to her as she watched Chat lazily stretch.

_ 'He's so cute when he's a cat. Do I really have to turn him back to Chat?' _ .

  


« So you are... A-A-A... »,  asked Marinette as soon as they were safely up  on a rooftop far from the school  _and_ her house, so to avoid being heard and recognized. Because she already knew she was going to scream .  « You are A-A-A-A-A... ».

He mewled. Twice.

Tikki, floated out of her hideout just a minute after having annihilated Plagg in a chess match, yawned before translating.  « Adrien? ».

S he nodded.  « Adriste Agreen... Nononono, I mean Adriagre Enste! Nononono! I mean Agreadri Steen! Argh! ».  She covered her face with her hands.  « Adrien Agreste »,  she finally murmured, miserably.

Meowing.  « You don't like him? ».

« WHAT!? Nononono! ».  Then she processed what she had said.  « I mean yes, I like him, I like him a lot, I really like him, oh my God what did I say it's not like... Argh! ».  She buried her face back in her hands.

Mewling.  « He said he doesn't quite get what's the problem, then ».

« The problem?! The problem?! »,  shrieked Marinette.  « The problem is that I'm me and he's him but I'm also Ladybug and he's also Chat and I'm also Marinette and he's also Adrien and I'm both Ladybug and Marinette and he's both Chat and Adrien and we have been all along and... ».

Meowing.  « He asks if you're having an identity crisis ».

« No, yes, maybe, I don't know! »,  she groaned.  « Okay, just... Chat? Do you... still like me? ».

Fervent meowing.  « He says he loves more than the Sun and the Moon and the Stars and that you're lovelier than dawn and dusk put together and that he will always love you ».

O kay, to tell the truth, she wasn't prepared to Chat's -Adrien's- compliments.

She fell off the roof.

Luckily, she was Ladybug, and so she quickly anchored her yo-yo to a lamppost and shot herself up again, landing right in front of Chat and scaring his soul off him.

« You... you are... Adrien? »,  she asked, just to be sure.

«He says yes».

«Chat is the guy I had a crush on for  _ages!_ », she began to scream, scaring him again and then...

Then he froze. She had a crush on him?

She had a crush on him.

Being turned into a cat hadn't been such a big price to pay in order to get that tidbit of information.

Had he been human, he would have started to scream in joy.

The scene would have been quite funny. A Ladybug freaking out in bewilderment and a Chat Noir freaking out in joy.

  


« Miraculous Ladybug! »,  she called, and finally the healing light swept over Chat. And when it disappeared...

Adrien Agreste was sitting there, cross-legged and smiling.  « Hey there, My Lady ». S he would have gladly fainted. But then he stood and walked up to her, still smiling, hands rising to cup her cheeks and...

And he was definitely hinting a kiss.

Her mind went in automatic and she completely forgot to go slow. She grabbed him by the neckline of his shirt and crashed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
